


be good for daddy

by lights_to_the_pavement



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Little!Gerard, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing, Top Frank Iero, Wake-Up Sex, daddy!frank, gerard is kind of a brat, idk man i just wanted to write a daddy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: Gerard wakes up his daddy Frank with some morning sex.it's literally just about little!gerard and daddy!frank getting it on





	be good for daddy

Frank was woken up by someone shaking him, and pulling his arm. The sunlight stings his eyes when he first opens them, but he quickly realizes that that someone is Gerard.

"What's wrong?" he asks sleepily, "What's wrong, baby?"

Through blurry eyes, he sees Gerard smile. "Good morning, Daddy."

Frank groans and rubs his eyes. "Good morning, sweetie."

"I have something for you."

"Hmm? What's that?"

Gerard climbs on top of him, quickly stealing a kiss from Frank. "It's _me!"_

Frank laughs as he wiggles into his arms, burying his face into his Daddy's neck. He sighs when he feels his warm, calloused hands rub up and down his back, encouraging Gerard to curl up with him. He does so happily and starts kissing his Daddy's throat, nibbling here and there, then soothing the bites with little kitten-licks. He feels Frank's breath hitch when he licks a stripe up the side of his neck, over the cute scorpion tattoo there.

"Gee..."

"Yes, Daddy?"

Frank looks down to see Gerard's big hazel eyes staring back.

"I have to work today," Frank says teasingly, "You know I do. And I can't work with you being like this, angel."

Gerard nuzzles his cheek, smiling when his Daddy blushes and tries to hide it. Frank rolls his eyes and pulls Gerard into his lap, his hands coming to rest on Gee's soft, effeminate hips, which he's sure are still aching from last night. His cheeks redden at the memory of it. Gerard straddles him, squeezing his thighs around Frank's torso, knowing he's got him where he wants him. He pushes up Frank's shirt and runs his hands across his warm, tattooed chest.

 _"Hey,"_ Frank snaps, grabbing Gerard's wrists, "You didn't even ask permission first. I thought I taught you better than that."

"Please, Daddy?" he groans.

"Please what?" Frank smirks and Gerard narrows his eyes at him. "Please what, kitten?"

Gerard can feel the heat rising in his cheeks, the longer he takes to say what he wants. He makes that little grumpy face at Frank, his black hair falling into his eyes.

"Need Daddy to take care of you?" Frank asks, flattening his warm palms over Gerard's thighs, rubbing slightly.

"Maybe."

"Just maybe?"

"Yeah, just _maybe!"_ Gerard pouts, sitting down on Frank and folding his arms across his chest, "I dunno anymore. I can do it myself."

"No, no, baby. You're too little," Frank protests, pushing up Gerard's soft sweater. His fingers trace along the hard outline tenting his underwear, eliciting a small whine from him. "Are you gonna ask permission yet?"

"Please, Daddy...?" Gerard asks, much more willing to say it this time, "Please? ...Take care of me."

"That's what I like to hear."

Frank grabs him by the waist and turns them both over, so he's now the one on top. He captures his Little in a kiss that's warm, wet, and soft; Gerard almost melts into it. He nips at Gee's lips and moves down to his pale neck to suck a hickey there. Frank loves the sounds that come pouring from his baby's mouth when he bites his neck.

"Mmmnh... Daddy," he sighs, his fingernails digging into Frank's back.

"Yes, baby?" he mouths into his neck.

"I- ohh...." his words melt into a moan when Frank licks and bites at his ear, worrying the soft skin between his teeth.

Gerard pulls him closer, tipping his head back to allow Frank more skin to mark up. He grabs hard at Frank's shirt, trying to undress him, but his Daddy's not having any of it.

"Use your words, kitten," he teases, peppering kisses down his throat.

"Take it off, Daddy."

Frank sits up and pulls off his shirt, watching Gerard squirm when he sees his chest. He knows he loves his tattoos, and it tickles when he starts tracing the artwork with his little fingers.

"Now it's your turn," Frank says, tugging his kitten's sweater up and over his head, then tossing it aside.

He dips down and presses his lips to his Little's belly, feeling himself getting harder by the minute. He nibbles Gee's skin just a little, and hears a soft whimper come from above.

He smirks and does it again, harder, sucking a hickey onto Gerard's hip. He plants a few more kisses below his belly button, then dips his tongue into it and smirks when Gerard keens under him. Frank lightly rubs his baby's cock through his underwear, and Gee arches up, rolling his hips down and moaning softly. He's so easy and pliable in Frank's hands when he's turned on, he lets Frank strip off his boxers and cast them aside, before returning to give Gee's body more attention.

"Daddy, hurry up," he whines.

"Why should I?"

"...'cause I love you. And I need you."

Frank crawls back up to him. "God, you're so cute."

He holds Gerard tightly, pulling him into a deep kiss as he grinds their bodies together. He moans into Frank's mouth when they touch, bucking up his hips against his Daddy. Frank lets it slide _\- this one time -_ because, fuck, he needs Gerard right now. Gee's mouth is hot and inviting, his tongue sliding into his mouth, his cock rubbing against his Daddy's hip.

Gerard makes a disappointed noise when Frank breaks their kiss, but he's quickly silenced when his Daddy pulls off his boxers and tosses them aside.

"Turn over, kitten. Lay on your tummy."

Gerard obeys and does so swiftly. He feels exposed and so vulnerable when he's like this, out in the open without anything to cover himself... but any fear of that seems to vanish when Frank climbs back into bed with him and starts kissing down his back. From the nape of his neck all the way down to the small of his back, he gives him hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses.

His eyes flutter shut, and he lets Frank take control. He squeezes Gerard's ass, slapping it lightly and hearing him squeal. His kisses become wetter, and hotter, making Gerard squirm as he gets closer and closer to what he wants.

Gerard feels Frank's wet lips brush against his ass, and he quickly cranes his neck to look behind himself.

"Shhh... Spread your legs and hold still for Daddy."

Gerard's legs open obediently, and he makes a small, breathy noise when Frank licks at his entrance. He waits for a moment before continuing, bringing his tongue back to circle Gerard's hole and press the tip inside. Gee's breath hitches in his throat and he feels himself trembling. Frank starts licking him open slowly, stopping every once in a while to tease his rim, just taking his time and tongue-fucking him until he's shaking.

It's not long until he's wet enough for Frank to slide a finger in. He shudders at the feeling of his Daddy's finger inside him, and it's the most satisfying thing he's felt all morning. He barely gets used to it before he feels a second finger prodding at his hole, then moans hard when it pushes in alongside the first. Frank starts pumping them steadily and scissoring him open. He almost goes lightheaded after a while, his cock twitching and leaking beneath him as Frank finger-fucks him. He could cum like this.

Gerard whines again when Frank suddenly pulls back.

"You with me, baby?"

"Y-Yeah... yeah, Daddy."

Frank smiles. "Good."

He grabs the lube from the bedside table, popping the cap and dripping the cold liquid onto Gerard's hole.

"Daddy-!"

"Shhh..." he hushes again.

Frank squirts some into his hand and pumps his cock a few times, relieving some of that hard, hot pressure for a moment. He sidles up to Gerard, who raises his ass and pushes back against Frank.

"You're so needy this morning," Frank laughs.

"I am not nee-- oh, God..." Gerard keens when Frank takes this moment to start pushing in, his thighs trembling.

"Come here. Come here, kitten," Frank whispers, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him backward. He feels Gerard stretch around his cock, as he presses hard into his tight, wet heat. "God, you're so tight... Jesus."

He presses his face into the pillows again, moaning hard as Frank starts with a fast pace. Frank is lost in the feeling, Gerard's whimpers acting like music to his ears as he fucks him. A thin layer of sweat covers Gerard's pale skin, his messy hair falling in his face on each thrust. His hands scrabble at the sheets and he tries to match his Daddy's movements, pushing back for more.

"Daddy, come on..." he gasps, trying to fuck himself back on Frank's cock.

Frank groans when Gee clenches tight around him, and his heartbeat quickens. He pulls back and thrusts in harder, making Gerard cry out when he hits _right there,_ and grinds his hips against his baby boy.

"You want the neighbors to know?" Frank teases, "Want them to know that you're my little slut?"

"Yes," Gerard says, then repeats it louder, _"Yes, Daddy!"_

Frank pins him down and starts fucking him into the mattress, watching Gerard grasp at the sheets desperately. He's so fucking loud, Frank's sure that he's gonna get hit with noise complaints today, but right now he couldn't care less. He just wants to hear Gerard moaning his name and crying out when he rubs against his sweet spot.

"Daddy-- Daddy, stop," he gasps, "Please... I wanna see you."

Frank allows it and pulls out, turning him onto his back. And, fuck, if it's not the sexiest thing he's ever seen; Gerard's sweaty and panting and so fucking _hard_  for him. His legs fall open invitingly, and Gerard grabs him by the shoulders, trying to pull him back down.

"Come here, you little brat," he chuckles, snatching Gerard's mouth in a kiss as he pushes back inside.

Gee arches up into him, moaning into the kiss. Their hot, sweaty bodies are pressed together as Frank pulls them closer and closer to the edge, fucking him hard enough to make the headboard clap against the wall. Gerard's hands are shaking as he scratches up his back, and his ass and hips hurt like hell but, _shit,_ it's worth it. He grinds down onto him, squeezing his legs around Frank's middle. The mix of pain and pleasure in his Daddy's roughness is everything Gerard wants, and hell if it doesn't make him _squirm_ when Frank growls in his ear. Before long, he can feel it; the hot, hard sensation in his stomach.

 _"Daddy,"_ Gerard gasps, on a particularly hard thrust from Frank, "I'm close... I'm close, Daddy-"

"Then cum for me," he says, reaching between the two of them and stroking Gerard's leaking cock.

"Daddy... Daddy, oh my _God,"_ he whines, before throwing his head back in a moan and spilling himself all over Frank's fist.

Frank hisses as Gerard's nails rake up his back, but soon falls over the edge with him when Gerard clenches hard around his cock. Frank bows forward with a groan, coming deep inside him. His vision almost whites out, and it takes everything for him to keep himself from collapsing. When he comes to, he has his head resting on Gerard's chest, and his cock is slowly softening already.

Gerard's relaxed around him, his head lazily lolling to one side as Frank sits up and admires his work. His sweaty black hair is plastered to his cute little face, his cheeks flushed pink as he comes down from his high. He makes a noise of discontent as Frank pulls out, but relaxes when he curls up with him on the bed. Frank can feel his own cum dripping down Gerard's thighs.

"Look at you," Frank chuckles, looking at the sticky white mess on Gerard's belly, "You're such a messy boy."

Gerard giggles and hides his face in the pillows, letting Frank play with his hair and pepper sleepy little kisses on his body. He definitely wasn't going to make it to work today.

"Does my baby want a bath?" he asks, and Gerard nods shyly.

"But I want to rest first, Daddy."

"Okay," he says, and kisses Gee's forehead, "And after, we can watch cartoons, if you want."

Gerard grins and returns the kiss. He loves mornings like this.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for my writing bc i haven't written fanfic in like over a year now and my skillz have deteriorated :/
> 
> anyways hope u liked it ?? i just really like daddy kink!frerard, okay


End file.
